The Mall Monster Maddess
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: The gang deals with a haunted mall..


SCOOBY-DOO   
In  
"Mall Monster Madness"  
by Dr. Thinker   
  
  
  
Warner Brothers Studio and Hanna-Banana owns Scooby-Doo and related  
Characters. I own this story. All right served.   
  
#######################################################  
  
Mystery, Inc   
FILE A-001  
(This is first mystery for my new data base file. - Velma Dinky. )  
Filed by Velma Dinky.  
  
We got word that one of Fred's Aunt, Eyre. She runs a small DVD store in the mall. She was getting tired of the mall's manager about the strange monster that attacked her store. The mall manager had told her that her monster is one of good guys. Aunt laughs a pointed out that Fred and his friends had captured many monsters. We got the Mystery Machine rolling to the Mall.   
  
In no time flat, we got to the mall. Daphne open up her purse We successfully found a parking spot near the north entrance of the mall. Shaggy asked where the "Food Court" is. Fred say he hadn't see Aunt Eyre in many years, so he doesn't know where the "Food Court" was at.   
  
When we come in we found out that were at a large mural. It had a picture of a creature with fur. He was standing on his hind-legs. His face looked "spooky to scare the hind of me" stated Shaggy.   
  
"Don't worry too munch. He's friendly as dog you had there." , stated red-hair woman in a blue business suit.. "I'm Ann Coleslaw, the manager. He would never harm anyone."  
  
Ann told the monster named Driller, and he's most the time sleeping in his room in the food court. An older women appear., "You told he wreck but never steal, but he did."  
  
"Eyre, you didn't found those 'Mystery of Mystery, Inc?' DVDs yet." Asked Ann.  
  
["Mystery of Mystery, Inc" is a DVD based on us. Think of it's a "Biography" of us. --  
Fred Jones.]  
[Shaggy and Scooby-Doo play brave lot on it thought. - Daphne Blake]   
[We scared by creatures of the night, not crooks. - Shaggy Rogers.]  
{Only if wasn't a ghost of one - Scooby-Doo.]  
  
  
"Nope." Stated Eyre combing her white hair. She dressed in a white blouse with a matching skirt. The tapping her heels of her red high-top was making a noise. "I call in my nephew and his friends to find out who's the mystery thief."   
  
We learned that the creature was first saw by Ann's grandfather a long time ago, when the mall first open. It's first just a paw then become a full creature of unknown origin. Then Scooby-Doo yipped. We found him standing by a strange display case. Inside was strange creature similar to the mural that had welcomed us. The creature had his eye closed. Ann stated, "He's sleeping here. He's an orphan. Don't worry, he could sleep though a level 9.5 earthquake. It's mostly awake for a ½ of a hour later at night."  
  
Since the monster was not a problem, we decide that we should shop around and try to find the lost DVDs for Freddie's Aunt Eyre. While shopping, Daphne had a slip on a wet floor while in another store and fall into a small hole. We followed her and discover a strange sight. A mystery set of a strange brown railings. We followed them and discover that they go almost thought out the mall itself. Just then we found out that we lost Scooby-Doo and Shaggy.   
  
As we come up to the "Alien Treats.", a store that forces on other country's desserts and snacks, we discover that Scooby-Doo and Shaggy were hiding in a pile of Takiala Alien Bars, the first of their famous Japanese treat to hit America shores. Both of them were eating the ice cream alien heads. "Now, this is what a call a good alien." Stated Shaggy. Scooby-Doo nodded in agreement..  
  
"What are you doing in there?" asked a man. He was in a black business suit. "You need to buy before you can eat it." We paid the man. We learn this name is Allen Trent, the owner of "Alien Treats". We learn Driller attack them. Allen laughed just as the creature.  
He asked what Driller want. "THEIR LIFE!" was Driller's replied. Driller chased around the mall for more then a 1 hour.   
  
Just then, a strange alien appeared out of the blue. "I know the secret of Driller! Tell it the world and I leave Driller alone!" The alien then disappeared as fast as it appeared. Shaggy stated that we felled into "a spooky mystery!"   
  
Fred ordered us to split up, Fred, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy want one way heading south, while me and Daphne looked north end. I found a piece of fur that come from no other then Scooby-Doo himself. Just around the bend was man tired up. He told us he was Allen Treats. Just then Scooby-Doo and Shaggy knocked into us and knocked the alien and driller right into the wall. Driller's head felled off and reveal saw a young woman. Fred removed the alien's mask revealing a human male.   
  
"Well, it are Jeanie and Jack Bookworm, two of the most dangerous crooks in the states." stated Ann. "Soon, Driller will return those DVDs to Eyre's store, and I made sure the other stores get their money back."  
  
  
Later, at Aunt Eyre's store. Driller did make appear as told. He was pushing a cart of DVDs. Eyre's eye looked Driller, and spotted something, that told who was really running Driller, Ann Coleslaw. Ann Coleslaw told us that long time ago, to keep people coming in, her prank-loving grandfather created a fake creature claw which drilled thought follows and stolen small ideas, replacing them in different location. But one day, when he died, the people were wondered what happen Driller, as my grandfather call him My father creature a costume that looked pretty good and used to appear as Driller, including having him up all the time on Halloween day. But then Ann spotted that Mystery, Inc had regrouped and started to close creature again. She was worried that might be unmasked, so she asked around Hollywood studios to creature a Driller Costume come with way to prevent any from finding out that Driller was a fake. Allen was only one to keep a dairy on both Driller and Ann Coleslaw and discover the connect. Jack gotten the idea from Allen's lab-top. Allen will remove the data from his lab-top to prevent anyone from knowing and no of the other stores owner think anything about Driller, expect what he's eats. We left the mall and started to head back to home.  
  
####################THE END#################################   
  
  
Was that groovy to you? See you around.  
  
Signed  
Dr. Thinker  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
